Reading About The Lost Hero, The Son of Neptune
by Lovin'It PJO HoO BTR
Summary: Your favorite characters come together to read about their lost hero. Basically this is the same as my other story, but without the slash. There will be a few differences here and there.
1. Chapter 1

**Guys, I decided that it'll be the same story just one with slash and one without with a few minor tweeks here and there. So Read and Review!**

* * *

"Ugh," Poseidon sighed. Zeus was going on and on about mortals and how they were getting smarter and would soon realize that Olympus is six-thousand feet above the empire state building, and to put if nicely, it was annoying the heck out of Poseidon.

Even Apollo, who is normally very happy and cheerful, was bored to death, so he was just staring into space waiting for something interesting to happen. Artemis was staring at Aphrodite, wondering how someone could be so stupid. Seriously, how can you stand looking in mirror all the time?

Dionysus was flipping through a wine magazine muttering to him-self about how he isn't allowed to have any. Hermes and Hephaestus were having an animated conversation together; while Hera and Demeter were questioning each other about marriage and cereal. Ares was fast asleep dreaming of gory wars. Athena seemed to be the only being interested in whatever Zeus was droning on about.

"…and then the mortals will lead a revolt! They'll try to invade Olympus!"

"And how do you suppose we stop them, father?" Athena asked with her eyebrows raised in amusement.

"We kill them," Zeus responded with a straight face.

"Honey, now I know you have a problem with killing things-" Hera was interrupted by the King of the gods. "But, you have to stop threatening to kill people! It's not healthy."

Zeus was about to reply when all of a sudden the room suddenly darkened and creepy music started playing. You know maybe some Twilight Zone music. The gods and goddesses were stunned; however, you can't blame them. How many times can you count on your hands that the room suddenly gets darker and creepy music starts playing?

Suddenly, twelve teenagers, a child, and an adult fell out of the sky. To say the Olympians were afraid would be crazy! They've fought Titians! Now, if you expected the random twelve teenagers to be afraid, we have a winner! Who wouldn't be afraid if you suddenly had twelve sharp weapons pointed at you?

"Wait! We come in Peace! Well, pieces if you decide to lacerate us," A medium-height Latino looking boy said. He had curly black hair, wild dark brown eyes, a slim build, and a very mischievous looking smile on his face. All-in- all he appeared about fifteen years old.

"Shut up, Leo!" Two young women yelled. One had shoulder length brown hair that had two braids coming down from the sides. Her eyes were hard to define, one minute they were blue, the next green. They could only be described as kaleidoscope. The girl had on a violet tank top with sky blue shorts that came to about mid thigh and sandals. She looked fifteen and half Cherokee Indian.

The other girl had stormy gray eyes with curly blonde hair up in a pony tail that was pulled to the side. She had on an orange Camp Half-Blood tank top with white shorts that came to a little bit above mid thigh. The girl also had on a hoodie that was at least two sizes too big for her, the logo on the jacket read _'Good High Swim Team'._

"How about we introduce ourselves," Blondie more stated than asked. "I'll go first. Hi, I'm Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena, Architect of Olympus." She said the last part with pride in her voice.

"Umm, why would Olympus need an architect?"Apollo wondered. He got no answer.

"The name's Thalia…just Thalia," said girl with short, spiky, inky black hair. The most astonishing part about the girl would have to be her eyes. They were an electric blue; the girl had on a death-to-Barbie shirt with and arrow piercing into the Barbie's chest. She had on gray skinny jeans with tan uggs. The weird thing is that she had this glow of youth around her.

"Daughter of Zeus, Huntress Artemis," Thalia finished.

"She's back! I thought we got rid of her for good!" Hera ranted.

"Hera, Shut up! That's my daughter you're talking about!" Replied Zeus angered.

"I know it's your ILLEGITIMATE daughter!"

"We are not starting this again. I refuse to have to listen to your annoying bickering anymore. As the mortals say, 'If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all.' I'm glad to have you back daughter."

"Thank you my Lord," Thalia replied, shocked. She had never expected her father to stick up for her…

"Can we get on with it? Please? And no interruptions! We still have fifteen people to know," Poseidon yelled.

"Sheez, Uncle P. What happened to you?" Hermes asked.

"I don't know…I just can't shake the feeling that something is wrong," Poseidon answered confused.

"Grover Underwood, Satyr, Lord of the Wild,"

"What? Grover is that you, the scrawny little satyr? I-I never would've guessed you'd get this far…I'm-I'm-I'm p-p-proud of you!" Dionysus stuttered.

"Dionysus! What did I say about interrupting?" Poseidon asked. He was met with mumbling as an answer."

"Travis Stoll, Son of Hermes, Co-Counselor of the Hermes cabin," This boy had medium length brown hair, average height, and sneaky looking facial features. He had on dark blue skinny jeans with blue vans and a shirt that read, 'Tell it again!'

"Connor Stoll, Son of Hermes, Co-Counselor of the Hermes cabin," This boy looked exactly like Travis, but was shorter. He had on blue skinny jeans with a graphic tee that read, 'Cool Story Bro'.

"Katie Gardner, Daughter of Demeter," She had long brown hair with grassy-green eyes. She had on a light green tunic with brown tights underneath.

"Daughter of Ares, Clarisse La Rue," She was definitely buff enough to be a daughter of Ares, but she still had the womanly features. She had shoulder length auburn hair that was held back by a burgundy bandana. She had on the regular Camp Half-blood tee shirt with tan shorts. She had on red tennis shoes. She looked eighteen.

"Chris Rodriguez, Son of Hermes," He had the looks of a Latino, tan skin, black hair with a brownish tint, and he was a little on the tall side. He had on black shorts with the regular Camp Half-blood tee shirt. He looked eighteen.

"Nico Di Angelo, Son of Hades, and Ghost King," this boy looked the youngest out of all of the teenagers at about fourteen. He had on black skinny jeans with a plain black v-neck tee shirt on. He had greasy black hair that was kind of messy and curly at the same time. He had olive skin and eyes so dark brown that they looked black.

"Piper McLean, Daughter of Aphrodite," She was the other girl that told the supposed 'Leo' to shut up. By her looks, it's no wonder she's a daughter of Aphrodite.

"Hey, Hey, Hey, It's LEEEEEOOOOOO VALLLLDEEEZZZZ! Son of the AMAZING, but not really good looking,-"

"Hey! Just because I don't talk doesn't mean I don't have feelings!"

"Hephaestus! Umm…yeah…do I like shut up now…or what…?"This kid seriously had some problems.

"Just sit down Leo… Hello, I'm Jason Grace, Son of Jupiter, and Praetor of the Twelfth Legion!" This supposed Roman had Cropped short blonde hair, icy blue eyes, and he looked really had a small scar near his upper lip. He was wearing tan Shorts with a blue Ralph Lauren Polo over a white Ralph Lauren Polo.

"What in HADES is a Roman doing with Greeks? They were kept apart for a reason, you know. They're always trying to kill each other!"This was surprisingly, Ares, who everyone thought was asleep.

"Well, you see, what had happened was-"Travis started, but he was interrupted by a loud thump.

It was a book that read 'The Son of Neptune.' Suddenly all of the Greeks eyes started watering, all of them that is except for Piper and Leo.

"D-D-Do y-you think it's a-a-abo-about _him_? Annabeth asked stuttering a little.

"Why is everyone upset? What's going on?" All of the gods wanted to know.

"It's Percy Jackson," Nico replied solemnly,"the lost hero."

Suddenly there was a bright flash…and four figures were standing there looking confused.

One spoke, "Annabeth?"

* * *

**And that was it! Yeah you read, so now review.**


	2. The Summary

**Thank you for reading my story! Here's the next update. So, sit back, relax, READ, and review! Yeah, just in case any of you were wondering , the child is below, and the adult will be a god.**

* * *

"Dad?" Annabeth asked. The man had blonde hair with faint gray lines in it. He had on a professor type of outfit, and leather shoes. Annabeth's father actually hard chocolate brown eyes.

"Fredrick?" Athena asked astounded.

"Athena?" Fredrick questioned in the same tone as Athena.

"ARES! Yes, we understand that the man is the blonde's father and Athena's man, so can we get on with it?" Ares grumbled.

Just because Ares said that, he jinxed himself. Jason soon turned to yell,

"HAZEL? REYNA? OCTAVIAN?"

"Jason!" Hazel shrieked and ran off into Jason's awaiting arms. This Hazel had dark brown hair that was loose and frizzy circlets. The most amazing part about her would have to be her eyes though. They were solid gold. Maybe fourteen-carrot.

"Hazel," Reyna snapped. "Aren't you forgetting something?" She then pointed to the gods. Hazel, Reyna, and Octavian bowed to the gods.

* * *

Piper was conflicted. That Hazel girl obviously seemed to know Jason, not 'Oh, I know you', but 'Yeah, baby. I _know_ you.'

Piper decided that Hazel was pretty enough for Jason, but she wanted Jason. She wasn't going to let any girl get the guy she'd been working her charm on! For the god's sake, she brought him back to life! How could he not, like her!

"Hazel, Reyna, Octavian-introduce yourselves," Jason said.

The Hazel girl went first.

"I'm Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto, and I'm thirteen years old," There were a lot of gaps at the daughter of Pluto part. Hazel soon noticed Nico and pulled him to a corner to argue with him.

"I'm Octavian, Legacy of Apollo, Augur at Camp Jupiter, and I've been alive for seventeen years," He had light blonde hair with light blue eyes that had a slightly crazed look in them.

"Hey, doesn't he look like Luke?" Thalia asked campers from Camp Half-blood except for Leo, Piper, and Annabeth, who was still talking to her parents. There were tons of agreements.

"I'm Reyna, daughter of Bellona, Praetor of the Twelfth Legion." She had dark black that was curled to end around. There was no distinct eye color, so let's just say her eyes were dark.

After a gruesome time explaining to everyone why they were there, there was this annoyed cough. You know the kind of cough you use when you want someone to notice you.

"Hades? Hestia? What in Olympus are you two doing here?" Aphrodite asked astonished.

"Well, I've been here the whole time. No one notices me though," Hestia replied softly.

Let's just say the room was filled with apologies towards Hestia.

"This doesn't explain as to why Hades is here…" Hermes trailed off because he was getting a death glare from the Lord of the Death. "Not that we don't not _want_ here! It's just that you're gloomy and hate people…I'm going to shut up now."

"Thank the gods! I was getting a headache from all of his rambling." Artemis stated.

"So, Hades, how's life?" Zeus asked awkwardly.

"Don't you mean death? Because that's what I see every day, DEAD people!" Hades said.

"Umm, okay enough of that who's the young child?" Artemis wondered.

A young boy probably around the age of five stood stock still. Wide sea green eyes full of shock and wonder. He probably stood around 4'1" he had hair so black that it was almost blue. He looked really skinny and was really pale.

All of the demigods looked shocked and surprised, especially Annabeth and Thalia.

"What's your name, boy?" Zeus inquired. He was met with silence.

"Common' kid, tell him your name. Are you mute or something?" Ares asked with a gruff voice.

"Hey, leave him alone! He's nervous don't you see!" Thalia complained.

Thalia turned towards the boy and spoke very softly towards him. "Hi, sweetie what's your name?"

The young boy looked scared for his life. "I-I-I'm P-P-Percy J-Jackson," the boy, Percy, spluttered.

"Aww, that's Percy as a kid! He's so cute!" Hazel squealed. There were a lot of agreements between all of the women in the room.

"That's good Percy. Would you like to come over here with me?"Thalia asked.

Very slowly, Percy approached the demigods, like they were monsters, just waiting for him to put his guard down so they could chop off his neck. When Percy was close enough, Thalia grabbed him by the waist and pulled him into her lap. Percy looked shocked but settled down soon enough.

All of the demigods and gods looked at Thalia bug-eyed, all except for Annabeth and Nico. They both knew that Thalia thought of Percy as her little brother and now she actually got to treat him like one. Jason; however, was a different story. He was glaring daggers at Percy. _'Why is _my _sister treating him like her younger brother? _I'm _her brother, not him!' _

While Jason was busy glaring at the young boy, all the girls couldn't help but start cooing when Percy rested his head on Thalia's shoulder.

"Ummm….Thalia," Travis started

"Why are you holding Perce in your lap like a little kid?" Conner finished, he got no reply.

"Now that we got little Prissy back what's the book about again?" Clarisse grunted. There were a lot of 'Oh yeah. That's what we came here for!'s

"I'll read," Chris said.

* * *

**The Son of Neptune**

**Percy is confused.**

"HEY, that's me!" Percy yelled cutely."Wait,why am I confused?"

"Thals, did you tell him about demigods?" Annabeth wondered suddenly.

"No, he doesn't need to know yet, He's only five." Thalia answered back signaling the conversation was over by her body language.

**When he awoke after his long sleep, he didn't know much more than his name. **

"I know my name, silly! It's Persu- Persea- never mind. I'm Percy Jackson! Who're you?" He directed the question at Piper, Leo, Jason, Hazel, Reyna, and Octavian.

"Well, I'm Piper McLean, and can I say you are the sweetest little thing I've ever seen!" She got a "Thank You," in reply.  
"I'm Hazel and you're the cutest kid and I'm sort of your cousin if that makes sense,"

"I'm Octavian," Octavian deadpanned.

"Little guy, I'm Leo Valdez, you wanna see something cool?"

"Yeah!" Percy responded enthusiastically.

All of a sudden Leo's hands caught on fire, not only surprising Percy and the Roman demigods, but all the gods too.

"I didn't know he'd be able to have pyrotechnics!" Hephaestus exclaimed. Let's just say that Poseidon was freaking out over the amount of fire near his _secret_, but not for long, son.

"Can we get back to the book? Little Peter Johnson doesn't know how to say his name and Leroy Vinson can catch on fire. Whoop di-doo," Dionysus said dully.

**His brain-fuzz is lingering, even after the wolf Lupa told him he is a demigod and trained him to fight.**

There was a surprised gasp sound coming from Percy, he had wide eyes.

"Percy, what's wrong? Are you hurt? Do you need anything?" Thalia asked, fussing over the young boy.

"No, it's not that…It's just that Mommy told me that it's bad to fight. And now I'm fighting! I dis-dis-dis disobeyed Mommy!" The young boy was in tears now. Thalia, not really knowing what to do with a crying child handed Percy over to Annabeth.

"Aww, Percy, don't cry. Your Mommy is very proud of her little boy! I'm Annabeth, but you can call me Anna."

"But-but-but," Percy tried to continue.

"No, Percy. Your Mommy loves you with all her heart and will never be angry with you. Now come here so we can finish the book." Annabeth said. It was true, though, Sally would never, could never, be angry with Percy. Actually it was hard for anyone to be angry with Percy. Percy just had this aura around him that made you love him right from the start.

All the girls were swooning slightly.

**Somehow Percy managed to make it to the camp for half-bloods, **

"Does this mean that Perce is at Camp Half-Blood?" Nico pondered out loud.

"Should we be excited?" Chris wondered.

"Knowing Prissy he's probably at the Roman camp. Considering that the title of the book is the son of Neptune and Percy's dad is-" She was interrupted by a kiss by Chris. This is not just any kiss this is a ' _I'm- shutting- you –up- right- now- so- just -go -along –with- it'_ kiss. There was moaning and everything. There also was the occasional,

"Aww what should they're pairing be? Chrissie? Naw, I'll think of one later," from Aphrodite. And the

"What is that runt doing with my little girl? I'm gut him like a fish!" that one was from Ares and they most important,

"Heheh. They're kissing. Look Anna, they're kissing!" from cute little Percy who was pointing at the happy couple.

**despite the fact that he had to continually kill monsters that, annoyingly, would not stay dead.**

"Only you Percy, only you…" Grover sighed.

"Who're you?" Percy asked.

"Oh, I'm Grover,"

"Okay," The easiness of friendships.

**But the camp doesn't ring any bells with him.**

All of the Greeks sighed.

**Hazel is supposed to be dead.**

"Alrightie, then…" Katie and Travis said at the same time. Both of them blushed.

**When she lived before, she didn't do a very good job of it. When the Voice took over her mother and commanded Hazel to use her "gift" for an evil purpose, Hazel couldn't say no. Now, because of her mistake, the future of the world is at risk. **

"This girl is creepy," Apollo said.

"Excuse you!" Hazel exclaimed. "I'm right here!"

"Oh, right. You're looking mighty fine this evening," Apollo said with a blinding smile.

"Hey, leave my sister alone! She is too young for you," Nico said angered.

"Who're you to be talking Mr. 'I spit-out–random-things-that-tell–the-future.' Do you not think that creepy?" Hades demanded a little late. They were off that topic.

**Frank is a klutz. **

"Man, this dude sounds lame just from this sentence," Conner said

"I know man, I know," Leo agreed.

"Frank is alright. He's strong, he's kind of clumsy, but that makes it all better," Hazel muttered to herself, but Aphrodite seemed to hear.

'_Hmmm Frazel…' _Aphrodite squealed in her head.

**His grandmother claims he is descended from ancient heroes and can be anything he wants to be, but he doesn't see it. He doesn't even know who his father is.**

"Wait, didn't Percy-," Nico started to ask, head cocked to the side.

"Yeah," Annabeth answered, nodding her head.

"And so-," Connor started, looking confused.

"Then why isn't he-" Katie wondered

"Maybe things work differently-"Chris responded

"I know he didn't give up-_"_Thalia said, face red with anger.

"For them to not listen, that's just-"Clarisse said.

"Guys, shut up! You're ruining the story!" Grover yelled.

"How are we ruining the story if we're reading about the future and that happened in the past?" Annabeth questioned. Once a smarty always a smarty.

"Oh yeah, that does make sense," Grover said nodding his head.

"I'm confused," Zeus started. "What's going on?"

"We'll tell you later!"All of the above mentioned.

**He keeps hoping Apollo will claim him, because the only thing he is good at is archery—although not good enough to help the Fifth Cohort win at war games. His big and bulky physique makes him feel like a clumsy ox, especially in front of Hazel, his closest friend at camp. He trusts her completely—enough, even, to share the secret he holds ****close**** to his heart. **

"I'm sensing some love!" Aphrodite sang.

Hazel blushed. Leo got a weird feeling in his belly, could it be he was jealous? Nah, he doesn't know either of them. It wouldn't make any sense.

"That's the only thing you can sense," Athena responded. Apollo was getting some weird looks because he hadn't claimed his 'son' yet.

Beginning at the "other" camp for half-bloods and extending as far north as the land beyond the gods, this breathtaking second installment in the Heroes of Olympus series introduces new demigods, revives fearsome monsters, and features other remarkable creatures, all of whom are destined to play a part in the most important quest of all: the Prophecy of Seven.

"Now that sounds ominous," Hades grinned.

"Do you love death or something?" Zeus asked his brother.

He was met with evil laughter.

* * *

**Annnnnnnnndddddddd that was it! REVIEW! THAT'S RIGHT I'M TALKING TO THE HUNDREDS OF YOU THAT DIDN'T! **

**Was this sucky? I was just going with the flow, had to basically re-write this because this story is so different from my other one! Too much dialogue, no enough? Tell me, I need to know! Review Please!**

**Haha, I bet some of you though it would be Percy, so did I. But then I decided that that would be too obvious, so you got Roman Campers and Mr. Chase instead. I just realized he didn't talk….I'm not changing it. Lets just say he's still trying to figure out how to act. Yeah? You good? Okay. Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay these authors notes are getting annoying. What am I supposed to say in them? Well I'm going to put up a pole , so vote on it! It depends on the fate of this story! It's not there yet…soooo..Also I forgot to disclaim the other chapters…sooooo without further ado… **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN PJO, HoO OR ANYTHING RECONGNIZABLE!**

**P.S. Some characters are OOC in this chapter. I don't know why. I guess I'm just not on my A-Game today! Though HAPPT INDEPENDENCE DAY! And I have a poll, so vote on it! Yay!**

* * *

"Are we going to read now?"Demeter asked.

"No, we're going to go talk to the chickens," Hades responded sarcastically.

"Did anyone ask you child-stealer? I mean that has to morally wrong. Who marries their own niece?"Demeter demanded.

"Are the Olympians always like this?" Fredrick asked Annabeth.

"Sometimes, though I really wouldn't know. I'm not here often because someone decided to close Olympus," Her voice was crisp and to the point, telling her father that the conversation was over.

**THE SNAKE-HAIRED LADIES WERE starting to annoy Percy.**

"Obviously, it's Percy," Thalia stated. "No one can be as obtuse as him."

"Hey, I'd take offense to that if I knew what it meant…but since I don't…whatever," Percy responded.

Athena, ever the human dictionary, said in a scholarly tone, "Obtuse-not quick or alert in perception, feeling, or intellect; not sensitive or observant; dull,"

Hera sighed. They'd started the book at least an _hour _ago and they're still on the first chapter. Technically not even the first chapter- more like the first sentence to the first chapter._ I guess that what happens with stupid demigods…_

"Who are these snake-haired ladies? Because they sound like-" Apollo started, but got kicked in the face by Ares who help a finger to his lips with a weird look in his eyes. **(1)**

**They should have died three days ago when he dropped a crate of bowling on them at the Napa Bargain Mart. They should have died two days ago when he ran over them with a police car in Martinez. They **_**definitely **_**should have died this morning when he cut off their heads in Tilden Park.**

"Wicked man, you've got to teach me how to do that!" Leo yelled exhilarated.

No one mentioned that Percy was only five and didn't even know how to do a simple disarming technique.

**No matter how many times Percy killed them and watched them crumble to powder, they just kept re-forming like large evil dust bunnies. **

Percy shuddered at that, making Piper turn towards him. "What's wrong Percy?" She asked concerned.

"Dust bunnies, are evil! They're always making me sneeze! I promise you, they're out to get me! They get together and say, 'How are we going to torture Percy today? Maybe we'll make his fan go on so we can fall into his nose and make him sick!'"

"You know, I doubt it's the dust bunnies fault," Nico said thoughtfully. "You were probably digging through something you shouldn't of been."

"No I wasn't," Percy defended himself.

"I bet you were," Nico answered.

"No,"

"Yes,"

"No,"

"Yes,"

"No, and just so you know- I can do this all day,"

"Well I can't stand hearing this all day so please sit your γαϊδούρια down." Zeus commanded. Nico looked offended, while Percy looked confused because he had no idea what the sky lord had said. He might've as well as been speaking Greek. **(2)**

**He couldn't even seem to outrun them.**

"Man, I still can't run! I'd thought I'd grow out of that!" Percy exclaimed.

"Perce, the only times you run, are in life or death situations," Travis explained. "Which is kind of your whole life."

"I thought you were going to say something that'll make me feel better…?" Percy asked.

"What gave you that idea?" Travis asked with a surprised face.

"Umm, the way you said my name,"

"Oh, I've got to work on that then,"

**He reached the top of the hill and caught his breath. How long since he'd last killed them? Maybe two hours. They never seemed to star dead longer than that.**

"That sounds really depressing," Hades laughed.

"You're right father that does sound depressing!" Nico laughed right along with his mental father.

Slowly Leo started laughing with the mental people which cause Hades and Nico to stop laughing.

"What? I thought we were all supposed to laugh?"

Piper shook her head, "Repair boy," then she sighed which was explanation enough. They soon got back to the story

**The past few days he'd hardly slept. He'd eaten whatever he could scrounge – vending machines gummi bears, stale bagels, even a Jack in the Crack burrito, which was a new personal low.**

"My personal low would have to be…wearing a pink outfit," Thalia decided. Annabeth, Piper, and Clarisse quickly agreed. Everyone looked at Katie.

"What?" She looked confused.

"Would you wear a pink outfit?" Apollo prompted.

"Yeah, sure." She seemed distracted. Probably because Travis was looking at himself in a mirror, where he got mirror…we'll never know. Although, now that I think about it, he probably stole it.

"Mine would have to be wearing any other color than black," Nico added.

"That was a girl conversation Nico, no one cares about you!" Thalia said.

"Hurtful," Nico frowned, but you could see a slight smile on his face. I guess that's just the way Thalia shows her love towards her cousins.

**His clothes were torn, burned, and splattered with monster slime.**

"Now, that's just disgusting!" Aphrodite, Katie, Hera, Demeter, and Piper exclaimed.

"Not really…" Annabeth, Artemis, Thalia, Apollo, Hermes, and all the male demigods said, except for Percy. Who looked worried for his olderself.

**He'd only survived this long because the two snake-haired ladies – **_**gorgons, **_**they called themselves – couldn't seem to kill him either. Their claws didn't cut his skin. Their teeth broke whenever they tried to bite him.**

"Are you superman?" Leo asked Percy.

"Yah, I'm superman because I can fly and I wear blue tights. Yah, that looks exactly like me right now." Percy answered sarcastically. He actually had on black shorts with a red tee shirt that read '_Good Elementary' _

"What's your kryptonite?"

"I hate you, shut up." This caused everyone to burst out laughing, except Jason, who was still angry because Thalia seemed to like Percy better than him.

"Rude! Who knew five year olds could be so mean!"

**But Percy couldn't keep going much longer. Soon he'd collapse from exhaustion, and then – as hard as he was to kill, he was pretty sure the gorgons would find a way.**

"Did you just say GORGONS?" Katie screamed, snapping out of her reverie.

"It's alright…pretty lady with brown hair," Percy said carefully." I'm here aren't I?"

No one had the heart to tell Percy that this was in the future, and no one, not even Apollo, knew how it was going to turn out.

"I'm Katie, daughter of Demeter, your older cousin," Katie says kindly.

"Hey, I'm his cousin too!" Nico said.

"Don't forget me Dirt Girl," Thalia added in.

"Well he's my uncle!" Leo said.

"Hey, ours too," That was Travis and Conner.

"At first I wasn't going to join in, but under these circumstances, he kind of is my uncle…" Annabeth said averting her eyes from everyone.

"Prissy's my uncle…my younger uncle, and he's Chris's uncle also," Clarisse grunted.

"That means that Percy is my uncle, and Jason's cousin right? Or would that be wrong because Jason's Roman, and Percy's Greek? Are they still related because technically Jupiter isn't related to what's up with Piper's mom? Was she born from Oceanus's private parts, or is she Zeus's child?" Leo babbled.

There awkward silence.

"Thanks for making things awkward Leo," Percy complained.

**Where to run?**

"Okay, Perce, listen to us carefully. First you have to find a unicorn named Carl, he might try to eat you though, so you have to be careful," Travis whispered, although everyone could hear him.

"Then you have to jump on Carl's back and he'll take you to a strange land called 'Adventure Time', Connor continued.

All the girls demigods sighed suddenly, where they really going to do this to a five year old?

"Once you're in adventure time, you might see talking animal and fruits. But don't worry! You just have to meet a vampire that sang a song about fries, she'll then try to suck out your blood and then you'll be saved by a dog and a human! The dog will transform into a weird looking thing and you will end up dying. Sorry," Travis ended.

Let's just say that the gods looked amused, the guy demigods were smiling, and the girl demigods looked sad for Percy, who had wide eyes and a horrific look on his face ,yet again. Things seem to surprise him, huh?

It's amazing how Travis and Connor can just jump back into a situation, and act like nothing just happended.

**He scanned his surroundings. Under different circumstances, he might've enjoyed the view. To his left, golden hills rolled inland, dotted with lakes, woods, and a few herds of cows. **

"Cows!" Hera exclaimed.

"Oh, shut up woman. No one cares about cows, you're the only one who does!" Annabeth screeched.

"Annabeth, that isn't the way to talk to a goddess," Athena commented.

"But mom-"

"No, this conversation is over." Athena said with a head nod. Hera was snickering.

"It's okay, Anna. You can talk to me about cow-lady all you want to," Percy said with a wide smile. Annabeth responded with a kiss on the cheek.

**To his right, the flatlands of Berkley and Oakland marched west – a vast checkerboard of neighborhoods, with several million people who probably did not want their morning interrupted by two monsters and a filthy demigod.**

**Farther west, San Francisco Bay glittered under a silvery haze. Past that, a wall of fog had swallowed most of San Francisco, leaving just the top of the skyscrapers and the towers of the Golden Gate Bridge.**

"That sounds beautiful," Hestia commented

"It is," Annabeth said, nodding her head."I should know, I live there."

"So do I," Fredrick commented.

**A vague sadness weighed on Percy's chest. **

"Do you even know what vague means?" Jason asked Percy with a smart-alecky tone.

"Depends do _you_ know what vague means?" Percy shot back, seeming to know what Jason was getting at even though he was only five. Jason glared at Percy, Percy glared back. Which was odd considering most five-year-olds don't have much to glare at, thus no reason to know how to glare. Grover, Artemis, and Hera seemed to be the only one who noticed this little exchange.

Grover sighed internally, _Whenever an older Percy gets here, we'll be in for one Hades of a fight._

**Something told him he'd been to San Francisco before. The city had some connection to Annabeth – the only person he could remember from his past.**

"Oh my gods, my Seaweed Brain remembers me!" Annabeth screamed in Greek.

"Isn't that so sweet, he remembers his girlfriend!" Aphrodite gushed.

"Wait, GIRLFRIEND? Since when are you dating Percy?" Athena demanded.

There was a bright light, and before anybody could say anything, Percy vanished. There in his place stood another boy. He had a light tan, and looked like he had just fought in a war. He appeared about 5' 11" tall, around the age of 16, and looked very, very tired.

Looking around he bowed to the gods, took a good look at the demigods, and sat down.

Every one blinked, then stared at him.

"Hey," the mysterious boy said lifting his head in acknowledgement. Everyone continued staring.

"Let me guess, you guys want me to do some kind of dance or something?" He got no answer.

"Percy?" Katie asked.

"Hey Katie," Percy responded.

"Percy!" She yelled, which seemed to shock everyone out of their, well, shock.

"PPP-EEE-RRR-YYY!"

"KELPHEAD!"

"PRISSY!" Before anyone else could say anything Percy said,

"Yeah guys it's me…I know we just had a war and everything, but it's not like I disappeared or anything. Anyway why am I on Olympus?"

"But-But you did disappear! You've been gone for eight months!" Annabeth sputtered. Percy looked surprised to see her, he quickly grabbed her arm, pulling her up to her full height. They started whispering in Greek to each other, when they were finished Percy pulled her into a hug, and they sat down together.

"Let's think logically here. I know that I you all are most happy that Percy is back, but he obviously isn't from the time from when he went missing." Athena suggested.

"Perseus, tell us, how old are you and what just happened before you came here?" Hestia asked.

"Well, I'm sixteen, and I was just at Camp Half-blood, and…" He trailed off blushing really badly.

"And what?" Hermes asked raising an eyebrow.

Quickly realizing that this Percy was from after the second Titan war, Thalia decided to introduce Piper, Leo, and Jason.

"Perce, you know everyone here except for these three over in the corner staring at you in awe."

It was true, at least two of the three were. One, a boy with blonde hair and sky-blue eyes, was glaring at him.

"I'm L-L-Leo Valdez son of Hephaestus , and I've got to say, you're my idol!" Percy turned a little pink, but had a million watt smile.

"Thanks! And who might you be?" The question was directed at Piper.

"I'm Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite," She said trying not to fall in love with Percy's deep, green eyes.

"You're definitely pretty enough to be a daughter of Aphrodite," Percy said with a wink, then he got hit on the head by Annabeth. "You're not as pretty as Annabeth though, my wonderful, beautiful, brilliant girlfriend who won't kill me."

Percy and Annabeth continued to make faces at each other, and ended up making out for two minutes, before being interrupted by Jason.

"I'm Jason Grace, biological brother to Thalia, son of JUPITER, and praetor of the Twelfth Legion!" Jason emphasized.

"Umm, that's nice…I guess…" Percy said awkwardly. "Wait, did you say brother? Thalia you have a brother and you didn't tell me? I thought we were close. You know what don't talk to me ever again. Don't call me Kelphead or anything!"

"Kelphead, you don't understand. I thought he was dead!"

"Oh, well that changes things, I love you again- in a totally sisterly way." He added the last part after getting _the I'll-turn-you-into-a-jackolope-if-you-flirt-with-my-hunter-_ look.

"And there's a Roman camp? Wow, I didn't see that one coming," Percy said with his famous lopsided grin.

Jason jealous, yet again, muttered in Latin, "Quid hic esse tanta? Ut me omnino illi Thalia loqui. Nullam in castris moritur Iuppiter quin ad bona weaklings similes." **(3)**

Percy somehow heard Jason and gave him a look, then he said back, so the whole throne room could hear, "Eam in." **(4)**

All of the gods, thought in unison _'Oh my gods. This is why we keep the Greeks and Romans apart.'_

**His memory of her was frustratingly dim. The wolf had promised he would see her again and regain his memory – **_**if **_**he succeeded his journey.**

Clarisse threw her hands in the air. "Why are you so pessimistic Prissy?" Clarisse asked. "You will survive this journey or I'll be damned!"

"Wow, Clarisse, now I always knew you liked me," Percy grinned.

"Shut up Prissy, I don't like you."

"Back to the point about the sea spawn being pessimistic, most children of Poseidon are," Athena noted.

"And why is that?"Piper asked Poseidon.

"I don't know really. I'm not really that pessimistic,"

"Oh please, brother, when we went to fight father for the first time, Demeter asked what could go wrong, and then you went and took out a list. Guess what the title was? THINGS THAT COULD GO WRONG WITH THIS PLAN. Then first one on the list said everything. So, you're really pessimistic," Hades drawled.

The demigods, and younger gods started laughing after Hades said that.

**Should he try to cross the bay?**

"YES!"All the demigods that knew Percy yelled.

"I'm not really sure what's happening in the story, but since it's water…I guess so," Percy said.

**It was tempting. He could feel the power of the ocean just over the horizon. Water always revived him. Salt water was the best. **

"Why is salt water best, Poseidon?" Zeus questioned.

"Because Percy's my son," Poseidon said simply.

"WHAT?" Zeus yelled. Percy looked afraid for his life. Hey, just because he got offered godhood in his time, doesn't mean that the gods like him in this time.

"Oh, calm down brother, it was kind of obvious, with all the references towards the ocean, and all," Hades said in a monotone voice.

**He'd discovered that two days ago when he had strangled a sea monster in the Carquinez Strait.**

_Whoa_ Leo thought impressed, not even his best buddy, Jason, could do that. So, he felt the need to comment on that factor.

"Whoa, not even my buddy Jason can do that,"

The gods looked to Hephaestus, communicating with him telepathically, _'Why is your son so stupid?' _Hephaestus responded with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Leo, who says I can't strangle a sea monster?" Jason asked calmly.

"Well obviously you haven't," Percy butted in.

"Was anybody talking to you sea butt?"

"No, but it's a free country , and I don't have to have permission to speak. Unlike some people, and their Roman camps," He said Roman with disgust.

"Now, Percy and Jason, if you guys want to fight, please take it outside. No one wants to listen to your bickering," Dionysus grumbled.

"I do!" Ares yelled pumped for a fight.

" Me too!" Most of the boy campers said. Hermes and Apollo agreed too.

"It's not really appropriate timing, but I could listen to an argument, I want to know if Seaweedbrain can actually beat someone," Annabeth said with a smirk.

"Yeah, Prissy. Show 'em what you've got!"

"I don't really think they should be fighting," Katie mumbled to Piper who agreed rather quickly.

All the goddesses were wondering if they were ever going to finish the first chapter.

Fredrick looked worried as did Hephaestus. Hades looked indifferent. Zeus and Poseidon were sending each other fleeting looks. While Leo, poor ADHD Leo, was wondering what in the Hades did he just start? Did he just start WWIII?

* * *

**1. Trying to silently communicate with Apollo I suppose, but personally I don't think it worked.**

**2. I feel sooo smart! I can make the people cuss, and Percy won't know because it's in Greek, he doesn't understand any Greek in his story. Let's say he only understands the phrase 'I love you'.**

**3. "Why do they think he's so great? Thalia would never let me talk to her like that. I hope he dies in Camp Jupiter, they don't take to kindly to weaklings like him." -Jason**

**4. "Bring it on" Percy**

**Dudes, be honest that was terrible! I know…ught..I don't know where I was going with that. Ugh… I'm so sorry if took me forever to update! What had happened was, I didn't feel like updating . Yep. I'm going to be honest and to the point. My mom says I lie too much, so I'm working on being honest now days. Hey, that shirt looks really nice on you! Where'd you get it? Review. If you don't I really won't be able to do anything to you sooooo….but anyway review! And go vote on the poll.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys this isn't an update, but y'all need to vote on the poll! It's the only way to stop world domination! We must team up to stop the evil person…whoever that may be. Just think of the Person you HATE that's the evil person. Ooohh, I've got my person in mind. I freaking hate her with a fiery passion . I'm off topic though, go vote on the poll. -_- **

**You know what I want to read? A story about Percy turning young. There aren't that many out there…I've read the one with Lukercy…with Nico and the camp and everything. Yeah it was awesome. Don't ask why I won't write one…it's because I can't. Yep. I can't. I honestly don't like to write. I love reading and giving people feedback though. Okay enough of my rambling. I'm gone.**

**Haha I lied. I'm not gone...Yeah so the author of the story is Unlucky Writer, and the story is called...ummm...let me see.. Little Ocean, Smallest Sea! Yep there it is. Hey so, I heard you're not allowed to put authors notes as chapters, but 'ey! Whad ya' gon' do. That was my terrible attempt at sounding unlike me... It didn't work did it? So, there is going to be some random thing I'm about to make up as of right now. IT really doesn't have anythign to do with the story. Maybe it's an interlude...hmmm...**

* * *

Percy sat alone in his cabin, feeling depressed. After the whole problem of The Battle of The Labyrinth, nothing with him and her was going right. Whenever he saw her she was worried about Luke. Luke...Luke...Luke...

Tired of wallowing in his sorrow, he got out his IPod touch (1) and tapped the select at random button. The song that came one weirdly seemed to fit his situation with her. He had started to sing along, slowly closing his eyes.

**Here I am**  
**There you are**  
**Why does it seem so far**

She's always liked Luke. Luke this. Luke that.

"Oh I wonder what we'd to if Luke hadn't turned evil," She'd say.

What was he chopped liver?

**Next to you is where I should be**  
**(Where I wanna be)**  
**Something I, want so bad**  
**Know what's inside your head**

He'd love to know what's going on in that beautiful brain of hers...nevermind. It's probably something that would make his brain hurt.

**Maybe I could see what you see**

If it's Luke...he doesn't want to know.  
**(Tell me what you see)**

**I gotta keep on believing**  
**That everything takes time**  
**I'll make up any reason**  
**To make you mine**  
**If you're staying or leaving**  
**I'll follow your lead**  
**So why keep pretending**  
**Open your eyes**

If she just opened her eyes, and saw things the way evrery one else saw them, she'd see that Luke is evil, and there's no going back.

**I can be what you need**

He was always there for her. They were the best of freinds, even if they only met three years ago. She was his Wise girl.

**Any kind of guy**  
**You want girl**  
**That's the guy I'll be**  
**Turn myself upside down**

One day at the campt fire he noticed Annabeth was staring intently at this guy who looked very geeky. He had the suspenders, pencil protecter, big thick rimmed glasses. Everything. So, he decided if that's what she liked, he had to dress like that from now on.

The next day he had the Aphrodite cabin hook him up with some very geeky clothes, even the huge glasses. Why the Aphrodite cabin had those clothes, he hadn't an idea, but- hey. As long as they didn't ask why he wanted them- he wouldn't asky why they had them.

He had wondered around camp all day looking for her until he finally found her at the beach reading a new book as it seems. To say it the nicest way possible, she started laughing really hard as soon as she saw him. She didn't stop until she was red-faced and couldn't breathe.

"Why are you dressed like that Seaweed Brain?" She laughed. It was a beautiful laugh. It reminded him of the tinkling of bells in the winter time, or a peaceful spring breeze.

"Umm...haha...funny story," He said red in embarrasment.

"Spit it out,"

"I saw you looking at this nerdish boy, so to get your attention I had to do something!" He blurted out.

"Seaweed Brain," She sighed. "I was looking at the book behind him," She held up her new book as proof.

"Oh,"

"C'mon, we've gotta get to lunch. Race you!" She was already running by the time he realized he was supposed run after her.

"Hey! No fair!" He whined stumbling after her.  
**(Yes I will, yes I will)**  
**Any kind of guy**  
**You want girl**  
**You know I'll agree**  
**Turn your whole world around**  
**(Yes I will, yes I will)**

He could if she'd let him...

**Any kind, any kind**  
**Any kind of guy you want**  
**You decide, change your mind**  
**I will be there**  
**Won't you try**  
**One more try**  
**Be my any kind of girl (be my girl)**  
**You decide, it's alright**  
**I will be there**

**You seem so, hard to know**  
**Say goodbye, say hello**  
**Then you say that it's time to go (now it's time to go)**  
**Changing my point of view**  
**Every day, something new**  
**Anything to get next to you (gonna get to you)**

After that little nerdish insident, not really anything.

**I gotta keep on believing**  
**That everything takes time**  
**I'll make up any reason**  
**To make you mine**  
**If you're staying or leaving**

**I'll follow your lead**  
**So why keep pretending**  
**Open your eyes(open your eyes)**  
**I can be what you need(oh!)**

But really, Luke is seven years older than her. It'll always be illegal until she's eighteen. Which is in three years. The war was next year...

**Any kind of guy**  
**You want girl**  
**That's the guy I'll be(that's the guy i'll be)**  
**Turn myself upside down**  
**(Yes I will, yes I will)**  
**Any kind of guy**  
**You want girl**  
**You know I'll agree(you know i'll agree)**  
**Turn your whole world around**  
**(Yes I will, yes I will)**

He would if she'd let him.

**Any kind, any kind**  
**Any kind of guy you want**  
**You decide, change your mind**  
**I will be there (I'll be there)**  
**Won't you try**  
**One more try**  
**Be my any kind of girl (be my girl)**  
**You decide, it's alright**  
**I will be there**

She though he has a thing for Rachel. Rachel was just a friend though...he's pretty sure Rachel thinks of him as just a friend too. Who would like someone that almost had run them through with a sword? Sure she was mortal, and it wouldn't of affected her, but still. Rachel was just. A. Friend.

** Let me know, if I'm getting through**  
** Making you understand**  
** If it's wrong, I'll try something new**  
**Don't look away**  
**Cause I'm here to stay**  
**If it's a game**  
**Then I'm gonna play**  
**(Chorus)**  
**Any kind of guy**  
**You want girl**  
**That's the guy I'll be (that's the guy I'll be)**  
**Turn myself upside down**  
**(Yes I will, yes I will)**  
**Any kind of guy**  
**You want girl**  
**You know I'll agree (you know I'll agree)**  
**Turn your whole world around**  
**(Yes I will, yes I will)**

**Any kind, any kind**  
**Any kind of guy you want**  
**You decide, change your mind**  
**I will be there (I'll be there)**  
**Won't you try**  
**One more try**  
**Be my any kind of girl (be my girl)**  
**You decide, it's alright**  
**I will be there**

** Bring it back**

**Any kind, any kind (any kind of guy)**  
**Any kind of guy you want**  
**You decide, it's alright**  
**I will be there**

"Percy?" It was her and she was smiling at him. Why was she smiling at him? Had he sounded terrible?

"Annabeth?" He had asked back sounding worried. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing I just came to see if you wanted to hang out, but if you're busy singing then-"

"NO! Uhh I mean no. I'm not too busy," He rushed out. She smirked at him and pulled him up.

"Want to go to the beach?" She asked.

"Of course! Son of Poesidon here!" He grinned goofly.

"You know SeaweedBrain, you sound pretty good singing," She said nonchalantly causing Percy to grin a little. "Luke was tone-death."

The little grin turned into a mega-watt beam. Luke: 17 Percy: 1. Hey, It wasn't much, but it was something.

* * *

**Hahaha. I'm not really sure why it took me so long to write that... Incase you didn't catch on (It's okay. Some people just aren't as smart as others) this was in 3rd person Percy. Like in The Son of Neptune. And 'she' was Annabeth, and 'he' was Percy. This takes place after the battle of the labyrinth, so they're not dating. Remember I just made that up, this was just supposed to be an authors note, but I'm a nice person and gave you something to read. I know, I'm awesome! Okay review, vote on the poll, and the song was 'Any Kind of Guy' by Big Time Rush. I suggest you listen to it while reading it, but this is the end authors note, so you're done with the story. Does anybody know what those follow buttons mean...?**


End file.
